Sem deixar vestigios
by MoonDarker
Summary: Ele veio e depois se foi, sem deixar vestígios da noite anterior. //HENTAI// Fic em homenagem a minha querida Pinkuiro.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pois se pertencesse ia ser um surubão xP.

**P.S= **Primeiro hentai ENTÃO não reclamem muito Ok? Não curti nem lê.

**P.S²= **Fim em homenagem a meu bebê . Guii te amoo

* * *

**- Sem Deixar Vestígios .**

A menina esperava, ansiosamente, a vinda de seu "príncipe encantado". Olhava debruçada na janela, o vento batia fazendo seus cabelos roxos voarem. Olhos assim como a cor do luar, era realmente uma garota muito bonita.

De repente, um vento mais forte, ele finalmente tinha chegado.

A menina virou de costas e viu exatamente o que queria. Como um ser humano conseguia ser tão perfeito?

Correu para os seus braços, faziam dois anos que os dois amantes não se viam. Começaram a se beijar, um beijo lento, só para matar as saudades.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso Hinata-chan?

- Tenho, não é porque você é um assassino Itachi-kun que eu não posso te amar.

Aumentaram o ritmo do beijo, à medida que os corações se aceleravam os corpos cada vez ficavam mais quentes. Itachi começou a beijar o pescoço de Hinata, enquanto ia desabotoando sua blusa. Depois que desabotoou a blusa, Itachi a jogou para um canto, deixando assim Hinata de sutiã.

A menina olhou para Itachi e deu um sorriso maio malicioso:

- Minha vez agora.

- Você acha que consegue? –desafiou o garoto.

- Eu SEI que eu consigo.

Rapidamente, Hinata arrancou a blusa de Itachi e começou a distribuir beijos pelo peitoral bem formado do mesmo. Foi descendo até o abdômen e notou o volume nas calças de seu amante, desabotoou a sua calça e estava pronta para tirá-las quando Itachi se levantou:

- Hey, não acha que está indo rápido demais?

- Por quê? Ta com medo de eu ser boa nisso?

- Hahaha, não, mas temos que respeitar a vez do outro você sabia?

O mais velho rapidamente ficou em cima da garota, desfazendo assim o feixe de seu sutiã, que ficava na parte da frente, jogou o sutiã para os ares e começou a lamber o corpo da jovem. Lambeu primeiro um mamilo passando depois para o outro, deu uma leve mordidinha no mamilo esquerdo causando um suspiro em Hinata.

Itachi começou então a tentar retirar as calças da garota, com sucesso passou a beijar, lamber e mordiscar as coxas grossas de Hinata. Foi subindo e subindo, chegando então a parte mais intima da garota. Olhou para ela como se pedisse permissão, permissão dada, cuidadosamente o garoto retirou a calcinha de Hinata, deixando assim seu corpo todo exposto.

Colocou o dedo indicador dentro da vagina da garota. Hinata gemeu, gemeu baixinho, afinal, se alguém acordasse seria o fim para os dois. Itachi iria pra forca.

Começou a girar o dedo em movimentos circulares enquanto beijava Hinata para que ela pudesse ficar quieta. A excitação da jovem era notável, se pudesse agora estaria gritando.

Parando de beijá-la, Itachi tirou o seu dedo de dentro de Hinata, lambeu novamente sua barriga e desceu até sua vagina. Começou então a lamber o intimo da garota, brincando com seu clitóris. Hinata se sentia invadida, nunca ninguém tinha feito isso com ela, porém estava feliz, afinal, seu amado era quem estava fazendo-o.

Itachi saiu de perto de Hinata, ainda estava com suas calças. Retirou-as e olhou bem para Hinata. Se aproximou da garota que estava deitada na cama, posicionou seu membro na entrada virgem da mesma:

- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer?

- Claro, se não, não tínhamos ido tão longe.

- Ta, então respira fundo.

Hinata respirou BEM fundo, era agora. Itachi hesitou um pouco, mas deu o primeiro impulso, ouve a penetração. A garota pegou um travesseiro para abafar seu grito, Itachi foi aumentando seu ritmo.

Os dois continham os seus gemidos, estavam entorpecidos de prazer, era tudo muito bom. Quanto sentiu que não ia mais agüentar, Itachi se desencaixou de sua amada, mas acabou gozando na cara dela:

- Me desculpe por isso Hinata.

- Que nada... Isso deve ter o seu gosto. – Disse colocando o gozo do rapaz na boca.

Itachi apenas riu, ele adorava a Hinata depois da meia-noite (modo como ele a chamava), ela não era mais aquela garotinha tímida e infantil, virava uma verdadeira mulher, muito brincalhona.

O garoto olhou no relógio, já eram quase 5:00h da manhã, logo, os pais de Hinata estariam de pé.

Os dois se limparam e se vestiram. Itachi deu um beijo de despedida na jovem e disse "eu te amo", depois disso saiu... Sem deixar vestígios do que ocorrerá na noite anterior.

Era uma pena que ele jamais iria voltar, afinal, ele morrera no dia seguinte....

* * *

**N/A:**

AAhh gente eu amei o final! AINDA não me conformo que o Ita-kun morreu! Buááá.

Então, como eu disse a cima essa fic é em homenagem a minha BEST Pinkuiro, ela AMA casai com a Hinata e é uma pevertida que adora um bom hentai. u.u7

Mas como eu já disse é meu primeiro hentai ENTÃO eu não sei se está muito bom, mas deixem reviews okay? Só não esculachem muito por favor!

Beeijoos 8)


End file.
